The game of chess is quite well known, having been enjoyed by countless persons down through the years since its inception. The game itself is played on a predominantly flat rectangular game board, the architecture having not significantly changed over the course of time. Likewise, the rules of traditional chess remain unchanged as well. Over the years, efforts have been made to modify the game so that it is either less complex or shorter in duration of play, or, supposedly more challenging, requiring even greater length of time to complete a single game. As player's personal tastes differ, the enthusiasm given to each variation likewise differs. What perhaps all the previous art fails to produce is a modification to chess that not only allows the introduction of more than two players into the game, but enhances the very nature of the game so dramatically as to produce what might be considered another generation of chess. The present invention solves the shortcomings of the previous art. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be evident upon reference to the accompanying description.